fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Phorusrhacos
Phorusrhacos ('FOR-rus-RAH-kos', meaning "Rag Thief") are large carnivorous prehistoric creatures classified as one of the four flightless terror birds that were added in Build 6.3.2, the other three being Gastornis, Titanis, and Kelenken. They lived in the Mid Miocene in Argentina, like the Kelenken. They are the second largest of the terror birds. Males are 3 blocks tall, females are 2.5 blocks tall, and there is no difference in texture between them. Phorusrhacos can be identified by their colorful yellow and blue faces. Newborns are roughly 0.3 blocks tall, and are fully grown in 8 minecraft days. They can be fed essence of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Phorusrhacos like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Phorusrhacos requires a higher mood than normal to not attack on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the Phorusrhacos can be created by right-clicking a tar fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a Cenozoic-era prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a Phorusrhacos. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are birds, they hatch from thrown eggs much like vanilla chickens do. BEHAVIOR Phorusrhacos are extremely fast moving territorial flightless birds that will attack the player or any prey on sight (unless on a high mood). They are much faster than a sprinting player, and cannot be outrun even with speed potions, however they are slower in water and may try to avoid it. When they attack, they rear their head back and peck their prey with their giant beak. They are flock animals, and will defend each other when one is attacked. Their prey includes: all vanilla animals, hostile mobs (including creepers), Quagga, Velociraptor, Pteranodon, Compsognathus, Deinonychus, Dryosaurus, Henodus, Confuciusornis, Dodo, Gastornis, and Titanis. They will also kill the young of any other animals, but may end up being killed in turn by the parent depending on the species. They are prey to Dilophosaurus, Kelenken, ceratosaurus, Sarcosuchus, Spinosaurus and all apex land predators. Phorusrhacos will interact with bubble blowers, scratching posts, and will chase toy balls, bring up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Phorusrhacos, like the other birds, breed like chickens, laying eggs with a 1/8 spawning rate when thrown (a cultivated egg would have a 100% chance of spawning). TAMING Phorusrhacos are tameable animals. To tame a Phorusrhacos, you must to stay within 6 blocks from the egg when thrown. If not tamed at birth, it can be hand-fed until tamed, or forcibly tamed by repeatedly right-clicking it with a whip. It's recommended to only do this when it is at a high mood, as it will attack you otherwise. Feeding a Phorusrhacos will raise its mood; whipping it will lower its mood. They are ordered with bones, and cannot be ridden. FEEDING Phorusrhacos are carnivores, and will seek out any of the prey listed above. They can also be hand-fed any kind of meat, and will eat from feeders that have meat in them. SOUNDS Phorusrhacos has the same sounds as the other terror birds. PHOTO GALLERY Gastornis DNA.png|Phorusrhacos DNA Egg Cultivated phorusrhacos.png|Cultivated Phorusrhacos egg 2019-03-02_14.49.17.png|The new 1.12.2 Phorusrhacos 2018-09-04_00.08.51.png|Two Phorusrhacos Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.17.40.png|Dinopedia entry Category:Mobs Category:Carnivore Category:Birds Category:Dinosaurs Category:Item eggs Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Miocene Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur Category:Theropod Category:Coeleurosaur